A magnetic recording medium is a means for reading and writing information with a magnetic head. In order for information to be promptly and correctly inputted or outputted, it is necessary that the magnetic recording medium and the magnetic head are always in optimal operating conditions. However, due to contact with the magnetic metal head and the surface of the magnetic recording medium, which is comprised of a synthetic polymer binder and, dispersed thereon are magnetic particles such as iron oxide as the main constituent, adhesion or clogging, by dust, dirt or the constituent of the magnetic recording medium itself, etc., on the surface or between the gap of the magnetic head takes place, often interfering with the data input and output operations.
Most of these problems can be solved by regular cleaning of the magnetic head, however, although cleaning may be effective for dust, it has still not been perfected to counter the adhesion of the constituent of the magnetic recording medium. Moreover, the inconvenience of preparation of the cleaning member and the cleaning operation itself still exist.
Recently, in the field of silver halide light-sensitive color photographic materials, which, in the followings are simply referred to as "light-sensitive material", there is a proposal that, in order to effectively utilize information concerning exposure at the time of development or printing on photographic paper, such information regarding on the photographing, etc. be recorded on the silver halide light-sensitive color photographic material and using such data in the subsequent processing operations.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,196 and International Patent O.P.I. Publication No. 90/04254 are disclosed a roll film having on the back-side a magnetic layer comprised of magnetic particles capable of magnetic recording, and a camera comprising a magnetic head. In accordance to the above improved technology, it has become possible to increase efficiency in the enhancement of printing quality, printing operations and clerical details in the lab, etc.
That is to say, this can be said to be an epoch-making recording medium provided on one side with a magnetic recording layer and on the other side, with photographic components layers, and having in a combination of magnetic information and optical information.
However, the problem of the above-mentioned clogging of the magnetic head still remains and, in addition, new factors relating to clogging caused by photographic constituent layers and the process thereof arise. It is rather difficult to cope with this problem only by conventionally cleaning means and further, countermeasures, such as increasing the amount of polishing agent in the magnetic recording medium, are not desirable because of deterioration of magnetic properties and trafficability. Therefore, fundamental breakthroughs in this respect have been demanded.